


18. “this is without a doubt the worst plan you’ve ever had. of course I’m in.”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Kitsunes Are Known, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what do you think?” Erica asks, licking her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. “this is without a doubt the worst plan you’ve ever had. of course I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for [teen wolf polyamory week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twpolyamoryweek).

“So, what do you think?” Erica asks, licking her lips.

Cora and Kira stare at each other. Erica taps her fingers against the table while she waits for a response from her girlfriends.

“This is without a doubt the worst plan you’ve ever had,” Cora shrugs. “Of course I’m in.”

“What!?” Kira exclaims, looking back and forth between them. “Of course you’re in! You’re not the one who has to distract the guard! And you have to get into a high security building!”

Erica giggles. “It’ll be fine, Kira. I distract guards all the time; you’ll be _fine_.”

“Exactly! You do it all the time; I never do it,” Kira sighs. “I always sneak into the vaults, come on.”

“This vault is guarded against kitsunes; you can’t get in,” Cora reminds her. She shuffles over and wraps an arm around Kira’s waist.

“It has something to do with your tails,” Erica says. “Sorry, Kira.”

Kira lets out a shaky sigh and shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. When do we leave?”

Cora and Erica grin at each other. “Tonight - at midnight”

* * *

 

“So all I have to do is walk right in and ask him about opening hours?” Kira asks. She tries her best to control her nerves, but her teeth won’t stop chattering together.

Erica nods. “That’s all you have to do. You can do it, Kir.”

The trio walk around the corner at a steady pace. Erica and Cora have their claws ready and Kira’s trying to plan out exactly how her conversation is going to go with the guard.

“You can do it; we love you,” Cora says, pressing a kiss to Kira’s temple.

Kira watches them run off to the back of the building. When she whispers ‘I love you’ back to them, Erica turns around and her eyes flash a bright shade of red.

The jitters seem to stop the moment Kira starts walking up the stairs to the building. She gets to the top and finds a guard with his arms folded across his chest.

“How can I help you?” He asks, his voice blank.

Kira gulps. “I, uh, I was wondering what time you open tomorrow?”

He looks at her for a moment. Kira wonders if she’ll have to reach for the knife tucked into the side of her boot.

A small smile appears on the man’s face. “8:45; bright and early.”

“Awesome!” Kira grins. She did it. Now, she has to think of a way to keep him distracted for a little while longer; she can’t have him asking her any questions.

“What do you like to do for fun?” Kira asks. She looks into the distance; it’s dark so it’s unlikely that he can see her face.

The guard is talking but she isn’t listening. Instead, Kira’s trying to think layout of the building - where the vault is, how long it would take for Cora and Erica to get in and out, and anything that could possibly go wrong. It should only take them about ten minutes altogether.

She realizes that the guard stopped talking. “Oh, that’s so interesting!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kira sees two pairs of red eyes flash. She smiles and looks up at the guard.

“I should probably get going; thanks for your help!”

Before she can get a response, Kira is walking down the stairs and around the corner within minutes.

“Did you get it?” Kira asks, looking at her girlfriends.

The two of them grin. “Oh, we got it alright.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
